A Walk To Remember
by ameskye
Summary: Its been 2 years


A feeling of disgust grows inside of Skye as she walked past couples on the street, holding each other in their arms or stopping in one corner for a kiss. The sight of them makes her want to puke or roll her eyes. Its not that she loathed seeing couples making out or showing public display affections. Its just that, seeing them sharing beautiful moments like that reminds her of the time she used to share beautiful moments like that before with someone. He meant very special to her, or used to meant very special to her. She despise him so much that whenever his face pops up in her mind, she felt like smashing her head against the wall repeatedly until his face disappears.

She blamed herself for falling for his romantic words and gestures. All this time, he never did really cared for her or thats what she thought. Ward confessed that his feelings for her were real but should she believe when it comes out from a mouth of a traitor? Her thoughts were running wild as she continued to stroll down the busy streets of New York City. Her plan was to clear her mind from SHIELD, HYDRA,Ward and admire the tall glass buildings and Skyscrapers around her but she ended up admiring something else.

She thought of the times that he used to bring her out to eat junk food whenever they have no missions on that day. She thought of the times he used to 50 push ups everytime Skye wins in a game of battleship. She thought of the times he used to watch disney movies with her even though he doesn't like disney movies. She thought of the times he would make sandwiches for her for breakfast. She thought of the time that he promised her he would protect her yet once at Cybertek, he pointed a gun at her, aiming at her heart, nearly pulling the trigger. She sat on a nearby park bench as she leaned back and closed her eyes trying to forget that one memory.

* * *

Out of all the moments that she had with him, good or bad, this was the one that made an impact on her. She never expected that he would point a gun at her. She never expected that he would aim the gun at her heart. She never expected that he would actually try to hurt her. If May was not there, he would have probably pulled the trigger. He probably would have killed her. A tear trickled down her cheek thinking she would have died if May was not there. The Agent Grant Ward she once knew is indeed gone. Its no longer people's opinion. They were right. He's gone forever and he's never coming back.

She stood up from the bench, wiped away the crumbs or dried leaves that sticked to her butt and made her way back to her Motel. Just as she took a few steps infront, she jerked and stopped as she stared at the person who was standing a few metres away from her. Her jaw dropped opened as she could not believe what her eyes were seeing. It was the guy that betrayed her and the team a year ago. It was Ward the traitor. She never thought she would see him here and now she don't know how to react with his presence. Should she run? or approach him? or walk away and pretend she did not see him? However he already saw her. He did not approach her either, he stood right where he was frozen. His eyes were filled with delight when he saw her face, he really missed her but her eyes, they were filled with fear. She's scared of him. She sees him as a monster now.

None of them made the first move to approach the other. Skye was not even interested to talk to him nonetheless approach him. Ward badly wanted to hear her voice and feel her touch. As he was about to approach her, she turned around swiftly and walked the long way back to her motel. She walked as fast as she could to the more crowded streets. He stood right where he was and he watched her walk away from him. Its not like he's not used to this. Somehow, that moment felt more painful than the other times she walked away from him. Maybe its because its been 2 years since they saw each other. Maybe its because he can see fear in her eyes. All he wanted was to tell her that she's a changed man but she ran away before he could say it.

Someday. Someday he will see her again and he promised himself he would make it up to her. Can he? Can he make it up to her in time before her wedding with Triplett?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I had this prompt in mind for like weeks and i badly wanted to type it out so here it is! I admit i kinda suck on my English a bit but hey everyone will get better in the future but overall i hope you like it!**


End file.
